poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp
Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover made by Yakko Warner and Shadow1018. It will appear on Google Drive or Drpobox as part of a double feature with its sequel Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure in the near future. Plot On Christmas morning, 1909, in a quaint Midwestern town, Jim Dear gives his wife Darling an American cocker spanielpuppy that she names Lady. Lady enjoys a happy life with the couple and befriends two local neighborhood dogs, Jock, a Scottish terrier, and Trusty, a bloodhound. Meanwhile, across town, a stray mongrel called the Tramp lives on his own, dining on scraps from Tony's Italian restaurant and protecting his fellow strays Peg (a Pekingese) and Bull (a bulldog) from the local dogcatcher. One day, Lady is saddened after her owners begin treating her rather coldly. Jock and Trusty visit her and determine that their change in behavior is due to Darling expecting a baby. While Jock and Trusty try to explain what a baby is, Tramp interrupts the conversation and offers his own thoughts on the matter, making Jock and Trusty take an immediate dislike to the stray and order him out of the yard. As Tramp leaves, he reminds Lady that "when the baby moves in, the dog moves out." Eventually, the baby arrives and the couple introduces Lady to the infant, of whom Lady grows fond. Soon after, Jim Dear and Darling leave for a trip, with their Aunt Sarah looking after the baby and the house. Aunt Sarah's two trouble-making Siamese cats, Si and Am, deliberately mess up the house and trick her into thinking that Lady attacked them. Aunt Sarah then takes Lady to a pet shop to get a muzzle. Terrifed, Lady flees, only to be pursued by a trio of stray dogs. Tramp rescues her and finds a beaver at the local zoo who can remove the muzzle. Later, Tramp shows Lady how he lives "footloose and collar-free", eventually leading into a candlelit dinner at Tony's. Lady begins to fall in love with Tramp, but she chooses to return home in order to watch over the baby. Tramp offers to escort Lady back home, but when Tramp decides to chase hens around a farmyard for fun, Lady is captured by the dog catcher and brought to the local dog pound. While at the pound, the other dogs (including Peg and Bull, who have been caught) reveal to Lady that Tramp previously had multiple girlfriends and feel it is unlikely he will ever settle down. She is eventually claimed by Aunt Sarah, who chains her in the backyard as punishment for running away. Jock and Trusty visit to comfort Lady, but when Tramp arrives to apologize, Lady angrily confronts him about his past girlfriends and failure to rescue her from the pound. Tramp sadly leaves, but immediately thereafter a rat sneaks into the house. Lady sees the rat and barks frantically at it, but Aunt Sarah tells her to be quiet. Tramp hears her barking and rushes back, entering the house and cornering the rat in the nursery. Lady breaks free and rushes to the nursery, where Tramp inadvertently knocks over the baby's crib before ultimately killing the rat. The commotion alerts Aunt Sarah, who sees both dogs and thinks they are responsible. She pushes Tramp in a closet and locks Lady in the basement, then calls the pound to take Tramp away. Jim Dear and Darling return home as the dog catcher departs, and when they release Lady, she leads them to the dead rat. Overhearing everything, Jock and Trusty chase after the dog catcher's wagon. The dogs are able to track down the wagon and scare the horses, causing the wagon to crash. Jim Dear arrives in a taxi with Lady, and she reunites with Tramp, but their joy is short-lived when they find Trusty pinned underneath the wagon's wheel, motionless, with Jock howling mournfully. That Christmas, Tramp has been adopted into the family, and he and Lady have started their own family, with three daughters who look like Lady and a son who looks similar to Tramp. Jock comes to see the family along with Trusty, who is still alive and merely suffered a broken leg, which is still healing. Thanks to the puppies, Trusty has a fresh audience for his old stories about his Grandpappy Old Reliable, but he has forgotten them. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Ren and Stimpy, Spot the Puppy, CatDog, Winslow, Maya and Miguel, Paco, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, Zero, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, The Ghostbusters, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, N, Anthea and Concordia, Joanna the Goanna, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike Wazowski, Sully, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Baloo, Bagheera, the Oliver & Company gang, The Simpsons, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Todd Flanders, Rod Flanders, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Futurama gang, Bob Belcher and his family, Hank Hill and his friends, Malcolm Merlyn and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Reese Ambler, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Ralphie Parker and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Olaf, The Seven Dwarfs, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz gang, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, AJ , Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, me and my siblings, Godzilla and his friends, Sora (from Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Batty Koda, The DigiDestined, the Time Warp Trio, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Magic School Bus gang, Ed, Edd n Eddy and their friends, Cow and Chicken, Rex, Woog, Elsa, and Dweeb guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Lady and the Tramp, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring in this film. *This film marks the first debut of Super Chicken, Fred the Lion, Secret Squirrel, and Morocco Mole. *On January 16, 2011, LionKingRulezAgain1 once made a separate Lion King crossover with Lady and the Tramp entitled Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp (with Timon and Pumbaa as the only Jungle Adventure Crew members present), but later that year, the film was deleted, due to copyright infringement. Then in 2015, LionKingRulezAgain1 permanently retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner (who once planned to make this film as a separate Winnie the Pooh crossover) will make a Winnie the Pooh/Lion King mixed crossover with Lady and the Tramp as a present-day adventure instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. *The film takes place before Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor and Pooh's Adventures of Pound Puppies (2010). Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Shadow101815